A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to force sensing transducers, sensor arrays and apparatus, and methods employing force sensors to measure forces exerted on biological tissues. More particularly, the invention relates to novel shear and normal force sensors and arrays thereof for measuring normal force gradients and surface tangential shear forces exerted on surfaces of human tissue, and a method for measuring shear forces exerted on internal tissues from normal force gradients and tangential shear forces measured by such sensors or arrays thereof.
B. Description of Background Art
In any instance where a human body is supported by a surface, there exists normal and shear forces exerted by the weight of the individual which are transmitted through the skeleton to the muscles, adipose tissue, skin, etc., to the support surface. The support surface exerts equal and opposite forces on the body, which can in some cases cause damage to tissues. The magnitude and duration of the forces that compress internal blood vessels and occlude nutrients from the tissue determine the length of time to tissue damage or morbidity. High pressure alone is generally not sufficient to deleteriously affect tissue. Deep-sea divers for example, are subjected to high, but evenly distributed normal forces and do not suffer from tissue damage. If, however, there is a sufficiently large external pressure gradient on a body part, resulting from, for example, a low-pressure area adjacent to a high-pressure area, internal body fluids can migrate to the area of lower pressure. Tangential or shear forces exerted externally on a body part can also collapse internal capillaries and blood vessels by distorting them along their longitudinal axis. It is therefore extremely important to know both the surface force gradient (pressure gradient) and the externally applied shear force exerted on tissue, because it is the combination of these factors that leads to tissue strain and subsequent tissue death. Thus, even relatively small external shear and normal forces, which may be independent of one another, can combine to produce damagingly large shear stresses on internal tissue. The areas of the human body which are most at risk of developing tissue damage such as a pressure sore are: heel, ischial tuberosities, greater trochanter, occiput and sacrum.
There are available a variety of pressure/force sensors, shear sensors and sensor arrays which are useable for measuring normal and shear forces exerted on human tissues. For example, the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,973, Nov. 5, 1996, Multi-Directional Piezoresistive Shear And Normal Force Sensors For Hospital Mattresses And Seat Cushions discloses thin, planar sensors for measuring reaction forces exerted by mattresses or chair pads on the body of a recumbent or seated patient. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in the specification of the '973 patent includes a sensor comprised of a two-dimensional array of isolated sensor element pads, each consisting of a thin, flat layer formed of a non-conductive elastomeric polymer matrix filled with electrically conductive particles. A matrix of upper and lower conductive elements in electrical contact with upper and lower sides of each sensor pad enables separate measurements to be made of the electrical resistance of each pad. Pressure exerted on each pad, e.g., in response to a normal force exerted on the sensor matrix by a person's body, reduces the thickness of the sensor pad, and therefore its electrical resistance by a bulk or volume piezoresistive effect.
The present inventor also disclosed a novel method and apparatus for measuring pressures exerted on human feet or horses' hooves in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,545, Apr. 17, 2001, Piezoresistive Foot Pressure Measurement. The novel apparatus disclosed in the “545 patent includes a rectangular array of piezoresistive force sensor elements encapsulated in a thin, flexible polymer package. Each sensor element includes a polymer fabric mesh impregnated with conductive particles suspended in an elastomeric matrix such as silicone rubber. The piezoresistive mesh layer is sandwiched between an array of row and column conductor strip laminations, preferably made of a nylon mesh impregnated with printed metallic paths. Each region of piezoresistive material sandwiched between a row conductor and column conductor comprises an individually addressable normal force or pressure sensor in a rectangular array of sensors, the resistance of which varies inversely in a pre-determined way as a function of pressure exerted on the sensors, and thus enabling the force or pressure distribution exerted by an object contacting the array to be mapped.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,299, Apr. 8, 2003, Pressure Measurement Sensor With Piezoresistive Thread Lattice, the present inventor disclosed a transducer sensor array for measuring forces or pressures exerted on a surface, the array including a fabric-like, two-dimensional lattice of individual force or pressure sensor transducer elements comprising intersecting regions of pairs of elongated, flexible threads, each consisting of a central electrically conductive wire core covered by a layer of piezoresistive material which has an electrical resistivity that varies inversely with pressure exerted on the material.
The shear and normal force sensors and arrays described above are useful in producing maps of normal and shear forces exerted at discrete points on a surface, such as a human body part, by an object, such as the supporting surface of a chair. However, there remains the problem of providing an apparatus and method for measuring shear forces and stresses on portions of human tissue which are located some distance below the surface of skin. The present invention was conceived of to fulfill that need.